warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Prime
, armed with the Boltor Prime and the Ankyros Prime.]] The term Prime refers to any Weapon, Warframe, Sentinel, Archwing, or accessory made with Orokin technology. The non-Prime weapons and Warframes the Tenno use are based on the Orokin's designs, but are not actual pieces of Orokin technology.WARFRAME - Primes & Prime Access, WARFRAME - Prime Access FAQ Primes frequently sport improved damage, more Polarity slots, or other stat changes that grant them an advantage over their non-Prime derivatives. The Tenno have tried to imitate the success of Orokin technology in the form of the non-Prime items, resulting in slightly weaker variations. The Tenno were once capable of creating Primes of their own, examples being the Boar, Dakra, and the Kamas, however, such knowledge is now lost. With the rediscovery of the Void, many Prime items are being reclaimed by the Tenno and/or reverse-engineered by the Corpus and the Grineer, the strength of their craftsmanship being realized once more. Primes (V) Denotes Vaulted Primes, (B) Denotes Baro Ki'Teer Relic Primes, 1Denotes Founder-exclusive Primes. Warframes AshPrimeIcon.png|Ash Prime (V)|link=Ash Prime BansheePrimeIcon.png|Banshee Prime (V)|link=Banshee Prime ChromaPrimeIcon.png|Chroma Prime|link=Chroma Prime PrimeEmber.png|Ember Prime (V)|link=Ember Prime EquinoxPrimeIcon.png|Equinox Prime|link=Equinox Prime PrimeExcalibur.png|Excalibur Prime |link=Excalibur Prime PrimeFrost.png|Frost Prime (V)|link=Frost Prime HydroidPrimeBust.png|Hydroid Prime|link=Hydroid Prime LimboPrimeIcon.png|Limbo Prime|link=Limbo Prime PrimeLoki.png|Loki Prime (V)|link=Loki Prime PrimeMag.png|Mag Prime (V)|link=Mag Prime MesaPrime.png|Mesa Prime|link=Mesa Prime MiragePrime.png|Mirage Prime|link=Mirage Prime NekrosPrimeProfilePicture.png|Nekros Prime (V)|link=Nekros Prime PrimeNova.png|Nova Prime (V)|link=Nova Prime PrimeNyx.png|Nyx Prime (V)|link=Nyx Prime OberonPrime.png|Oberon Prime (V)|link=Oberon Prime PrimeRhino.png|Rhino Prime (V)|link=Rhino Prime SarynPrimeIcon.png|Saryn Prime (V)|link=Saryn Prime TrinityPrimeIcon.png|Trinity Prime (V)|link=Trinity Prime ValkyrPrimeProfilePicture.png|Valkyr Prime (V)|link=Valkyr Prime Booben.png|Vauban Prime (V)|link=Vauban Prime VoltPrimeIcon.png|Volt Prime (V,B)|link=Volt Prime ZephyrPrimeIcon.png|Zephyr Prime|link=Zephyr Prime Primary FixedPrimeBoar.png|Boar Prime (V)|link=Boar Prime DEPrimeBoltor.png|Boltor Prime (V)|link=Boltor Prime PrimeBraton.png|Braton Prime|link=Braton Prime PrimeBurston.png|Burston Prime|link=Burston Prime CernosPrime.png|Cernos Prime (V)|link=Cernos Prime DELatronPrime.png|Latron Prime (V)|link=Latron Prime PrimeBowM.png|Paris Prime|link=Paris Prime RubicoPrime.png|Rubico Prime|link=Rubico Prime PrimeSoma.png|Soma Prime (V)|link=Soma Prime StradavarPrime.png|Stradavar Prime|link=Stradavar Prime Sybaris Prime.png|Sybaris Prime (V)|link=Sybaris Prime TiberonPrime.png|Tiberon Prime|link=Tiberon Prime PrimeTigris342.png|Tigris Prime (V)|link=Tigris Prime VectisPrime.png|Vectis Prime (V)|link=Vectis Prime Secondary MirageAkboltoPrime.png|Akbolto Prime|link=Akbolto Prime DEPrimeDualBroncos.png|Akbronco Prime|link=Akbronco Prime AkjagaraPrime.png|Akjagara Prime|link=Akjagara Prime Aklex Prime.png|Aklex Prime (B)|link=Aklex Prime PrimeAkstiletto.png|Akstiletto Prime (V)|link=Akstiletto Prime AkvastoPrime.png|Akvasto Prime (V)|link=Akvasto Prime PrimeBallistica.png|Ballistica Prime|link=Ballistica Prime PrimeBronco.png|Bronco Prime|link=Bronco Prime EuphoraPrime.png|Euphona Prime (V)|link=Euphona Prime PrimeHikou.png|Hikou Prime (V)|link=Hikou Prime LatoPrime.png|Lato Prime |link=Lato Prime PrimeLex.png|Lex Prime|link=Lex Prime PyranaPrime.png|Pyrana Prime|link=Pyrana Prime DESicarus Prime.png|Sicarus Prime (V)|link=Sicarus Prime PrimeLiDagger.png|Spira Prime(V)|link=Spira Prime PrimeVasto.png|Vasto Prime (V)|link=Vasto Prime Melee DEPrimeAnkyros.png|Ankyros Prime (V)|link=Ankyros Prime PrimeBo.png|Bo Prime (V)|link=Bo Prime SwordPrime.png|Dakra Prime (V)|link=Dakra Prime DestrezaPrime.png|Destreza Prime|link=Destreza Prime DualKamasPrime.png|Dual Kamas Prime (V)|link=Dual Kamas Prime PrimeFang.png|Fang Prime|link=Fang Prime PrimeFragor.png|Fragor Prime (V)|link=Fragor Prime PrimeGalatine342.png|Galatine Prime (V)|link=Galatine Prime PrimeGlaive.png|Glaive Prime (V)|link=Glaive Prime GramPrime.png|Gram Prime|link=Gram Prime MirageKogakePrime.png|Kogake Prime|link=Kogake Prime KronenPrime.png|Kronen Prime|link=Kronen Prime PrimeNamiSkyla.png|Nami Skyla Prime|link=Nami Skyla Prime PrimeNikana.png|Nikana Prime(V)|link=Nikana Prime PrimePolearm.png|Orthos Prime|link=Orthos Prime ReaperPrime.png|Reaper Prime (V)|link=Reaper Prime RedeemerPrime.png|Redeemer Prime|link=Redeemer Prime PrimeScindo.png|Scindo Prime (V)|link=Scindo Prime SilvaAegisPrime.png|Silva & Aegis Prime (V)|link=Silva & Aegis Prime SkanaPrime.png|Skana Prime |link=Skana Prime TipedoPrime.png|Tipedo Prime|link=Tipedo Prime VenkaPrime.png|Venka Prime (V)|link=Venka Prime Companions PrimeCarrier.png|Carrier Prime (V)|link=Carrier Prime HeliosPrime.png|Helios Prime (V)|link=Helios Prime WyrmPrime.png|Wyrm Prime (V)|link=Wyrm Prime KubrowCollarPrimeA.png|Kavasa Prime Collar (V)|link=Kavasa Prime Collar Sentinel Weapons DeconstructorPrime.png|Deconstructor Prime (V)|link=Deconstructor Prime SentinelBurstLaserPrime.png|Prime Laser Rifle (V)|link=Prime Laser Rifle SentinelSweeperPrime.png|Sweeper Prime (V)|link=Sweeper Prime Archwings ArchwingSuitPrime.png|Odonata Prime (V,B)|link=Odonata Prime Extractors DEResourceDroneUcPrime.png|Distilling Extractor Prime|link=Distilling Extractor Prime DETitan Extractor Prime.png|Titan Extractor Prime|link=Titan Extractor#Titan_Extractor_Prime Cosmetics PrimeScarfG.png|Abbera Prime Syandana PrimeScarfF.png|Capella Prime Syandana PrimeScarfV.png|Citadella Prime Syandana PrimeScarfD.png|Cycuta Prime Syandana ImpetusPrimeScarf.png|Impetus Prime Syandana DEMisaPrimeSyandana.png|Misa Prime Syandana NoruPrimeSyandana.png|Noru Prime Syandana ObliviaPrimeSyandana.png|Oblivia Prime Syandana PrimeFlameScarf2.png|Pyra Prime Syandana SpektakaScarf.png|Spektaka Prime Syandana SukiraPrimeSyandana.png|Sukira Prime Syandana UruPrimeSyandana.png|Uru Prime Syandana VistapaPrimeScarf.png|Vistapa Prime Syandana YamakoPrimeSyandana.png|Yamako Prime Syandana AcanthusPrimeArmor.png|Acanthus Prime Armor AtavistPrimeArmor.png|Atavist Prime Armor EdoPrimeBundle.png|Edo Prime Armor PrimedEosChestPlate.png|Prime Eos Armor ImugiPrimeBundle.png|Imugi Prime Armor SpiritsailPrimeBundle.png|Spritsail Prime Armor Primearmorbundle.png|Targis Prime Armor ValkyrPrimeDangles.png|Chordalla Prime ArokaPrimeSugatra.png|Aroka Prime Sugatra CatenoPrimeMeleeDangle.png|Careno Prime Sugatra ChollaPrimeSugatra.png|Cholla Prime Sugatra PrimeMeleeDangle.png|Daman Prime Sugatra KazeruPrimeSugatra.png|Kazeru Prime Sugatra ScrollingPrimeSugatra.png|Naviga Prime Sugatra SardinPrimeSugatra.png|Sardin Prime Sugatra TwitchPrimeSugatra.png|Spektaka Prime Sugatra ValaSugatraPrime.png|Vala Prime Sugatra PrimeAccessSarynSigil.png|Cycuta Prime Sigil PrimeAccessSigilLimbo.png|Rift Walker Prime Sigil VerlorumPrimeSigil.png|Verlorum Prime Sigil IctusPrimeSet.png|Ictus Prime Sentinel Cosmetics Summusprime.png|Summus Prime Sentinel Cosmetics UndaPrimeSet.png|Unda Prime Sentinel Cosmetics KubrowArmourPrimeA.png|Kavasa Prime Armor CatbrowArmourPrime.png|Tibor Prime Armor PedestalPrime 512x342.png|Pedestal Prime OperatorPrimeArmourFull.png|Commodore Prime Operator Suit SaitaPrimeSuit.png|Saita Prime Operator Suit LisetPrimeSkin.png|Liset Prime Prime Related While technically not Primes, these units and items implement Orokin technology. Artifacts Weapons GrnQueenSceptre.png|link=Broken Scepter|Broken Scepter TeshinGlaive.png|link=Orvius|Orvius Miscellaneous OroFusexF.png|link=Ayatan Scuplture|Anasa Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexB.png|link=Ayatan Scuplture|Ayr Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexC.png|link=Ayatan Scuplture|Orta Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexE.png|link=Ayatan Scuplture|Piv Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexA.png|link=Ayatan Scuplture|Sah Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexG.png|link=Ayatan Scuplture|Valana Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexD.png|link=Ayatan Scuplture|Vaya Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexOrnamentB.png|link=Ayatan Scuplture|Amber Ayatan Star OroFusexOrnamentA.png|link=Ayatan Scuplture|Cyan Ayatan Star Orokitty.png|link=Kuria|Kuria Fish Tromyzon.png|link=Fishing|Tromyzon Charamote.png|link=Fishing|Charamote Synathid.png|link=Fishing|Synathid Hybrids MoaFusion.png|Fusion MOA|link=Fusion MOA RegulatorDE.png|Informer|link=Informer OspreySuicide.png|Oxium Osprey|link=Oxium Osprey CaptainVorPistol.png|Seer|link=Seer GrnQueenGuardDualPistols.png|Twin Rogga|link=Twin Rogga Mods PrimedAnimalInstinctMod.png|Primed Animal Instinct|link=Primed Animal Instinct PrimedBaneOfCorpus.png|Primed Bane of Corpus|link=Primed Bane of Corpus PrimedBaneOfCorrupted.png|Primed Bane of Corrupted|link=Primed Bane of Corrupted PrimedBaneOfGrineer.png|Primed Bane of Grineer|link=Primed Bane of Grineer PrimedBaneOfInfested.png|Primed Bane of Infested|link=Primed Bane of Infested PrimedChargedShell.png|Primed Charged Shell|link=Primed Charged Shell PrimedContinuity.png|Primed Continuity|link=Primed Continuity PrimedCryoRoundsMod.png|Primed Cryo Rounds|link=Primed Cryo Rounds PrimedExpelCorpus.png|Primed Expel Corpus|link=Primed Expel Corpus PrimedExpelCorrupted.png|Primed Expel Corrupted|link=Primed Expel Corrupted PrimedExpelGrineer.png|Primed Expel Grineer|link=Primed Expel Grineer PrimedExpelInfested.png|Primed Expel Infested|link=Primed Expel Infested PrimedFastHands.png|Primed Fast Hands|link=Primed Fast Hands PrimedFeverStrikeMod.png|Primed Fever Strike|link=Primed Fever Strike PrimedFlow.png|Primed Flow|link=Primed Flow PrimedFury.png|Primed Fury|link=Primed Fury PrimedHeatedCharge.png|Primed Heated Charge|link=Primed Heated Charge PrimedHeavyTrauma.png|Primed Heavy Trauma|link=Primed Heavy Trauma PrimedMorphicTransformer.png|Primed Morphic Transformer|link=Primed Morphic Transformer PrimedPistolGambit.png|Primed Pistol Gambit|link=Primed Pistol Gambit PrimedPistolAmmoMutation.png|Primed Pistol Ammo Mutation|link=Primed Pistol Ammo Mutation PrimedPointBlank.png|Primed Point Blank|link=Primed Point Blank PrimedPressurePoint.png|Primed Pressure Point|link=Primed Pressure Point PrimedQuickdraw.png|Primed Quickdraw|link=Primed Quickdraw PrimedRavage.png|Primed Ravage|link=Primed Ravage PrimedReach.png|Primed Reach|link=Primed Reach PrimedRegen.png|Primed Regen|link=Primed Regen PrimedRifleAmmoMutation.png|Primed Rifle Ammo Mutation|link=Primed Rifle Ammo Mutation PrimedShotgunAmmoMutation.png|Primed Shotgun Ammo Mutation|link=Primed Shotgun Ammo Mutation Primed Shred.png|Primed Shred|link=Primed Shred PrimedSlipMagazine.png|Primed Slip Magazine|link=Primed Slip Magazine Primed Sure Footed.png|Primed Sure Footed|link=Primed Sure Footed PrimedTargetCracker.png|Primed Target Cracker|link=Primed Target Cracker PrimedVigor.png|Primed Vigor|link=Primed Vigor Trivia *Using full-model replacement or non-prime skins on items capable of equipping them will completely change the item's appearance to the model used by the skin, ex. equipping the Abra Paris Skin on the Paris Prime will change the weapon's model to that of the normal Paris equipped with the skin. **In the case of Prime Warframes, this will only affect the base model of the Warframe, and will not affect any 'attachments' on the Prime Warframe (such as the pauldrons on Rhino Prime). It also doesn't affect the helmet, which is a separate piece and can be swapped out at will from the arsenal for any alternate helmets (including the non-Prime version, regardless of whether or not the player has the non-primed variant). **As of , the player can apply the default skin to a primed Warframe as well as toggle Prime details on or off when using a Tennogen skin other than the Prime or default skins. However, this option is not available for skins such as Immortal skins. See Also *Weapons **Dex **Mara **MK1 **Prisma **Syndicate Weapons **Vandal **Wraith *Warframes *Void Fissure *Prime Vault *Primed Mods References de:Prime it:Prime es:Prime Category:Prime Category:Orokin